


A Little Date

by pinkishghost



Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Każdą dziewczynę może czasem pokusić, aby obejrzeć film, w którym występuje jej chłopak, prawda? Ciekawiej już się robi tylko wtedy, gdy wspomniany wraca do domu o wiele wcześniej niż zapowiadał i znajduje ją ze słuchawkami na uszach i nosem wypchanym chusteczkami...





	A Little Date

**Author's Note:**

> Bez bety, za błędy przepraszam.

Harriet usłyszała, jak telefon na stole w kuchni zaczyna wibrować.  
  
     _ **„Masz już jakiś plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie?”**_  
  
Uśmiechnęła się. To Tom, pewnie razem ze swoimi zabójczymi pomysłami na spędzenie razem reszty dnia.  
  
     **„Mam i niestety muszę zaznaczyć, że nie mogą one zaczekać...”**  
  
Wyciągnęła przezroczystą, szklaną miskę z mikrofalówki, teraz po brzegi wypełnioną przyjemnie pachnącym popcornem. Położyła ją na blacie kuchennym, a z szafki nad zlewem wyjęła sok pomarańczowy. Nowa wiadomość.  
  
     ** _„Doprawdy? A co jest ważniejszego od spędzenia trochę czasu ze mną, kochanie? :D”_**  
  
Chichocząc, chwyciła w palce miskę, karton pełen soku oraz telefon, po czym wróciła do swojego pokoju. Wszystko było już gotowe. Komputer odpalony, zasłony zaciągnięte na okna, słuchawki podłączone. Ułożyła w rogu biurka przekąski, a siadając wygodnie na fotelu odpisała zwięźle na pytanie:  
  
     **„Dobry film, Tom. Bardzo dobry :P”**  
  
Dzisiaj zamierzała wreszcie obejrzeć The Deep Blue Sea. Była bardzo ciekawa o czym jest film, bo że jej się spodoba widziała na pewno. W końcu gra w nim Tom. Przez cały czas dostawała jednak zaledwie okruchy informacji, opowiadane przez niego z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku, nigdy natomiast nie dowiedziała się niczego konkretnego. Nie oglądała nawet zwiastunu. Nie chciała odpakowywać prezentu przed gwiazdką, bo to by tylko zepsuło niespodziankę. Usłyszała jeszcze, jak telefon ponownie powiadamia ją o nowym smsie, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła napisy początkowe, nie była już w stanie odpisać. Z zapartym tchem czekała na dalszy ciąg.

  
**× × ×**

  
Tom wyjął klucze z kieszeni szarego płaszcza, po czym włożył jeden pasujący do zamka i przekręcił go. Nie miał za sobą aż tak zapracowanego dnia jak przypuszczał. Dzisiaj dopiero na generalnym spotkaniu przekazali wszystkim aktorom scenariusz i głównie kolejne godziny spędził na podkreślaniu na kolanie długopisem swoich kwestii oraz dopisywaniu uwag po bokach. Reszta spotkania przebiegła zasadniczo nudno i bez zbędnych rewelacji.  
  
    – Już jestem!  
  
Ściągnął w przedpokoju kurtkę, powiesił ją na wieszaku i rozsznurował buty. Przeciągnął się powoli, czując jak prostuje mu się kręgosłup, a kręgi wskakują na swoje miejsca, po czym lekko zdziwiony brakiem odpowiedzi, ruszył dalej w głąb mieszkania.  
  
    – Haaarriet? Gdzie jesteś?  
  
Zajrzał do jej pokoju. Uniósł w lekkim zdziwieniu brwi, gdy zobaczył z jaką pasają ogląda film... z jego udziałem. Otulona kocem, z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy i wymykającymi się jękami aprobaty, gdy słyszała jego głos. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, po czym powoli poszedł do niej i stanął pochylony, z ustami na wysokości prawego ucha. Właśnie oglądała scenę, w której Freddie, cały wściekły po wyjściu z baru, zaczyna wyżywać się na Hester. Tom widział, jak zareagowała – najpierw rozbawiona faktem, że przecież on się nigdy nie złości, uśmiech wręcz nie schodzi mu z twarzy, ale gdy akcja zaczynała toczyć się dalej, Harriet miała tylko coraz bardziej zmartwioną minę. Zaczęła komentować, że to było z jego strony niewłaściwe, że zachowuje się jak ostatni dupek, a ona wykazuje się znaczną głupotą przez tą całą bezgraniczną miłość do niego. Zachichotał cicho. Jak zawsze za dużo angażowała się emocjonalnie. Potem najczęściej chodziła kilka dni sfrustrowana, a emocje przelewała na papier i najczęściej wychodziło jej to w bardzo dobrym stylu. Tom przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i przejechał nosem po czerwonych włosach, niedaleko założonej prawej słuchawki. Poczuł, jak zamarła. Powoli odwróciła się razem z fotelem. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc Toma, ale zaraz zaczęła się głupawo uśmiechać, widząc jak stoi przed nią z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, widocznie rozbawiony. Zdjęła słuchawki i zastopowała film.

  
  
**× × ×**

  
    – A więc to są te twoje ważne plany? Spędzenie czasu ze mną na ekranie, niż na obiedzie z o wiele bardziej realistyczną wersją? – zapytał z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.  
  
    – Nooo... można tak powiedzieć – zachichotała, po czym zaraz rozemocjonowana dodała, gestykulując. – Ale Tom, ja naprawdę musiałam to obejrzeć! Ten film, uch... jest nieziemski! Chociaż muszę przyznać, Freddie jest naprawdę poważne rozchwiany emocjonalnie – wystawiła mu język.  
  
On nic na to nie odpowiedział. Opiął złącze od słuchawek i obrócił Harriet twarzą do monitora. Poczuła, jak zasłania jej swoimi, długimi palcami oczy i cicho mruczy do ucha, żeby puściła dalej. Kłótnia przed barem trwała, a Freddie zaczynał rozkręcać się w najlepsze.  
  
    – Nie mogę być wiecznie twoim Romeo, rozumiesz?! – to samo wyszeptał jej do ucha Tom, po czym przejechał ustami po małżowinie. Zadrżała, poruszając się niespokojnie na fotelu. Bicie serca Harriet od razu zaczęło zagłuszać kwestie bohaterów, a niekontrolowane westchnienie, dodało lekki uśmiech na wargach Toma.  
  
    – Jack i Jill. Jill kocha Jacka, ale Jack nie kocha jej w ten sam sposób – jego niski ton głosu, w połączeniu z naturalną chrypką przesłał przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa, które zaraz zostały spotęgowane delikatnym obcałowywaniem skóry tuż pod uchem.  
  
    – Na gazomierz. Na wypadek, gdybym się spóźnił na kolację – zachichotała na dźwięk tej ironii, nawet w szepcie Toma.  
  
Zdjął powoli palce z jej oczu i odwrócił do siebie fotel. Dłonie położył po obu stronach nóg czerwonowłosej, opierając je na podłokietnikach. Pochylił się nad nią z tym psotliwym błyskiem w oczach i lekko rozchylonymi ustami.  
  
    – Jak się podoba film?  
  
    – Nigdy dotąd nie oglądałam lepszego – odparła szczerze.  
  
    – Mogę spytać, co ci się najbardziej spodobało?  
  
Na jej policzki znów wpłynął rumieniec i widać było, że ledwo może powstrzymać się od śmiechu.  
  
    – Najbardziej? Dziesiąta minuta filmu, chociaż muszę przyznać, że poczułam się trochę zazdrosna – zachichotała.  
  
Tom zmarszczył brwi, wertując w pamięci wszystkie sceny. Szukał czegoś wyjątkowo zboczonego, bo tylko takie momenty potrafiły przywołać ten perwersyjny uśmiech na twarz Harriet oraz czerwień na policzki. Wreszcie chyba odgadnął o co ci chodzi, bo parsknął cicho pod nosem, po czym przyłożył swoje czoło do jej.  
  
    – Nie mów, że tylko dlatego zdecydowałaś się obejrzeć ten film.  
  
    – Nie, naprawdę! Nie byłam nawet przygotowana na taką okoliczność... – wskazała zawstydzona głową na kupkę, zużytych chusteczek. Całe były w mniejszych lub większych czerwonych plamach.  
  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym zachichotał, łapiąc ją za dłonie. Zwróciła wzrok ku niemu. Rozbawione ogniki tańczyły w jego oczach niczym świeżo rozpalone, wielkie ognisko, a kąciki ust wyginały się w psotnym, lecz wciąż delikatnym uśmiechu. Patrzyła, jak powoli pochylał się, aby wreszcie złączyć ich w nieśpiesznym pocałunku. Z początku było to zaledwie czułe muskanie warg, dopóki nie wysunęła koniuszka języka. Przejechała nim po jego dolnej wardze, na co Tom objął go ustami i zaczął subtelnie ssać, patrząc ciągle w jej brązowe oczy. Wstała szybko, dłonie kładąc po bokach jego szyi, zaraz i tak wplatając je w jego krótkie, ciemne pasma włosów. Czuła, jak jego długie palce powoli przesuwają się w dół, wzdłuż talii i zatrzymują na biodrach, zaciskając na nich delikatnie palce. Uśmiechnęła się w jego usta. Szybko jednak w tą powolna wymianę pocałunków, wkradła się rosnąca raz za razem pasja, aż zauważyła, że Tom zaczyna ją gdzieś prowadzić, opierając w końcu plecami o szafkę. Serce niemal wyskakiwało jej już z piersi, a pożądanie, które odbierało oddech, skutecznie pozbawiało również możliwości logicznego myślenia.  
  
    – J-Jest... jeszcze jedna... jedna rzecz, która... która bardzo mi się... po-podobała – wymamrotała między rozstaniami ich ust dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Tom odsunął się, aby móc spojrzeć na jej twarz.  
  
    – Jaka, kochanie? – odgarnął kosmyki włosów, które niesfornie opadły jej na policzki.  
    – Taniec... Taniec Freddie'go i Hester.  
  
    – Przecież to jest niemal na samym końcu filmu, a ty jesteś dopiero w jego połowie – odparł, na co zachichotała. – Zaraz, który raz już go oglądasz?  
  
Spojrzała w jego oczy, rozbawiona.  
  
    – Trzeci.  
  
Widziała, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko otworzył usta i zamknął je z cichym sapnięciem. Zrobił jeden krok do tyłu, pochylił się i wyciągnął dłoń.  
  
    – Czy mogę panią prosić?  
  
Patrzyła po swoim ubraniu. Czarna bluzka na ramiączkach z rysunkiem małego, ośmionogiego źrebaka na środku, z której się zawsze śmiała przez swoje osobiste skojarzenie i zielone szorty. Cóż, idealny strój na przytulańca. Ujęła jego dłoń, drugą kładąc na jego ramieniu. On z kolei ponownie objął delikatnie palcami jej lewe biodro. Zaczęli się kołysać w miejscu do rytmu muzyki, którą oboje nucili sobie pod nosami. Harriet oparła policzek o jego ramię, a Tom ukrył twarz w jej gęstych włosach, wdychając ich zapach. Cytryny, cóż za kusząca woń. Słyszała, jak serce stopniowo wraca do swojego naturalnego rytmu, wśród ciszy i subtelnego mruczenia melodii przez Toma. Przymknęła oczy. Cóż za miła odmiana - oderwanie się od natłoku obowiązków zwykłego człowieka. Poczuła, jak delikatnie całuje ją w czubek głowy, by po chwili oprzeć o niego podbródek.  
  
    – Jak ogółem oceniasz film?  
  
    – Był naprawdę genialny, ale stanowczo za dużo się na nim złościłeś. Na planie chyba gniew z ciebie uleciał na kolejne dziesięć lat.  
  
Zachichotał, przytulając ją jeszcze bardziej do siebie.  
    – To bardzo prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza, że przy tobie nie potrafię się złościć.  
  
Uniosła głowę.   
    – Taaak? To w takim razie co potrafisz?  
  
Spojrzał na nią z czułym uśmiechem.  
  
    – Śmiać się, cieszyć z życia, żartować, chcieć tylko przytulać, całować i już nigdy nie wypuszczać z ramion – odparł, przykładając wargi do jej czoła, na co odpowiedziała lekko zawstydzona:  
  
    – Miło mi to słyszeć, naprawdę.  
  
Kołysali się dalej, do czasu aż nagle nie parsknęła śmiechem w jego ramię. Zerknął na nią zakończony, na co uśmiechnęła się tym swoim znajomym perwersyjnym uśmieszkiem.  
  
    – No wiesz... gdybym mogła, to już nigdy bym się stąd nie ruszała. Stałabym tylko tak w ciebie wtulona i ewentualne jeszcze zamieniła na o wiele lepszą wersję łóżka, żeby móc robić to samo co w tej dziesiątej minucie – zaczęła się śmiać z widoku rozszerzonych oczu Toma i opadniętej z zaskoczenia szczęki. Po chwili jednak zamrugał i uśmiechnął się łobuziersko, a w oczach znów mu zapłonęły tak dobrze znane z roli Loki'ego tajemnicze ogniki.   
    – Cóż... jeśli chodzi o to łóżko, to możemy udać się tam w każdej chwili – odparł, całując ją prosto w roześmiane wargi.  
  
    – No to może już teraz?  
  
    – Racja, nie ma sensu tego odwlekać.


End file.
